Finding Something New
by Someone2LoveMe
Summary: AU:Silver Wind Kitsue's Challenge. Max is apart of the Rebellion in her High School. Keeping the balance of power from the Populars. The head Populars being ANGEL and NICK. But soon Max and Nick find themselves falling for each other.Ratingwillchangelater
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to Silver Wind Kitsue's Challenge. It's a alternate universe where Max and Fang are in two rival clans that are exact but Max and Fang get together anyway. But I had an idea, and I applied the challenge to high school life. So Fang's "clan" will be the populars and Max will be the…..resistance, I guess you could call it. She's not popular but she's not a geek She's in a whole different social pyramid by herself w/ her friends, and they stand up to the jocks and the cheerleaders for the little people. Okay that's enough rambling, so here ya go!! Tell me what you think, and criticism is welcome, just no flames. And it might be just a little M rated for those of you below the age of 12. Oh and my friend Amber is helping me right this, but she isn't on so…yea.

Max is in her Senior year in high school. 17 years of age!!

* * *

_**Finding Something New**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Stop it!!" I watched myself screamed at the top of my lungs. I watched my 6 year old self crouched in a corner of my old kitchen, hands tightly over my ears._

_They were at it again, and I knew my cries and pleads wouldn't make them stop. My parents fought constantly, and they were only together for the sake of me. _

_But this was one of the worse fights they had ever had. I remembered that day as I watched. We were at the dinner table when my mom brought up the fact that a strange woman kept calling for my father. That led to a heated discussion and more and more proof of my dad's unfaithfulness. _

_It got worse and worse to the point where dishes and other objects were being thrown with an addition to the screaming and crying coming from my mother. _

_I looked at the 6 year old me again, and remembered how I had cried my eyes out the whole entire time they were fighting. A stray plate that had been thrown hit the wall right beside my head and broke into a million pieces, spraying my with glass. I screamed at the immediate pain that came with the crash as dozens of cuts were made, and I cried harder finally getting my parents attention. _

_I lightly brushed the younger me's silky blond with my hand as she cried. I moved ou tof the way rushed over, And started yelling at each other over what to do. I cried harder and harder, but not because the wounds caused me pain, but because I knew this was the end of my "happy" home._

_They rushed me to the hospital, and they sat by my bed as the doctor tended to my cuts. My dad made an excuse to leave, and I watched. I looked at the 6 year old me on her bed, as she talked to my mother as she stroked her hair. I turned and followed my dad out but with every step the scenery got cloudier and cloudier as I was pulled into consciousness. The last thing in my dream I saw was my father leave through the hospital doors. _

_Never to return._

I woke up with a start; A cold sweat had formed on my head. I sighed as I turned off my blaring alarm clock. I hated that dream, the one I was where I was forced to watch the day my family fell apart. I traced a scar on my neck from that day with my finger that ran from under my right ear to halfway across the front of my neck. It was the only scar that was left from the day, as the other scratches cleared up long ago.

But that day still haunts me. My dad never came back, when my mom and I came home, all of his stuff was gone but he had the decency to leave his credit cards which my mom Max out within a week.

But whatever, you know? I just moved on with my life, I had to be strong. Sure I cried but that is behind me now.

I swung my legs over the bed and sighed again as I got up to take a shower. When I got out I put on some skinny jeans with my black and white vans with a black and white shirt that said "do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk past you again" on the front that fit pretty tightly across my chest and came a little below my belly button showing of my flat stomach and perfectly toned body. Not to sound conceded or anything, but I have to admit, that I have a model type body that any girl would kill for.

But anyway, after I got dressed I brushed my teeth and combed my golden blond hair. When I walked downstairs, I found that the house was empty.

"God, not again." I muttered to myself. My mom had gone out with her new boyfriend last night and I doubted if she even came back. I rarely saw my mother, and when I did she was always in a rush or there was just an awkward silence.

I missed her, though I would never tell anyone that.

I sighed and I got my stuff and left for school. I got into my truck, the one that I bought with guilt money my dad sends me every now and then. I would return it but there was no return address, I don't take pity money. My mom suggested that I use it to buy something useful, that's when she use to stick around. Resulting in the purchase of my 2007 red Dodge Durango.

Usually I would just walk because the truck gave me this empty feeling, but I was running late.

After about 15 minutes of driving I pulled up to my school. Death Valley High School. Inviting name isn't it. Complete with bitches, whores, backstabbing, drama, and other factors of a normal teenage girl's life.

Let's see, to my left you have the cheerleaders and the jocks. Let me tell you a little about them

Angel Morison. The head cheerleader and the Head Bitch In Charge, or so she thinks. Her curly blond hair and blue eyes and the body of a cheerleader make her a knock out according to all the guys. Though I would describe her as more as a Bitch in a skirt who thinks she owns the school. The queen of the Social pyramid.

And then there are her little groupies, which are basically her drones that carry out her every bitchy whim. Whether it'd be gossip or destroying a young girl's life who just happens to get in Angel's way. In other words their kiss assess who want to be just like her.

Then there is Nicholas Mason, otherwise know as Nick. King of the Social pyramid and currently dating Angel….for the 5th time this year. His tall, dark, and brooding appearance, makes him all the girl's top choice. Basically with the looks of an Abercrombie model, and the mysterious appearance he gives off, he attracts girls like flies. And being Captain of the football team does help.

His right hand man, Jeff is a tall, strawberry blond, pyro who likes to blow stuff up. End. Of. Story.

I come out of my thoughts just as my friends come up to me. There is Monique, one of my best friends. She is an aspiring model just like me and has the body for it, just like me. She's tall and her caramel skin seems to glow in just about any light. Her curly brown hair falling a little past her shoulders. Her carefree happy composure making her fun to be around.

Then there is JJ, another one of my best friends. An aspiring photographer, and with the attitude of one. Perfectionist. To. The. Extreme. But when she just lets go she can be a lot of fun. She has the body of a model too even though she's short but prefers to be behind the camera. Her dark brown hair looks red in the sunlight and falls halfway down her back even though it's always in a ponytail in the middle of her head.

Then there is Zack A.K.A. the Gasman. He could empty a room within minutes, whether it be with one of his stink bombs or just….him. He's pretty buff, but with the heart of a teddy bear.

"Hey, guys." I said as the stopped in front of me .

"Yo, Max." JJ said, "I'm lovin' the shirt"

I smiled and said thanks.

"I see you brought the truck you bought with the old man's money." Monique said.

I nodded, they were the only ones who I had told about my dad. And only they new how I felt about everything in my life. What can I say? They were my backbone.

I loud group of laughter erupted from the other side of the school yard. It was the "popualrs". JJ scowled in disgust. I think she hated them more then any of us did. Zack just glared at Jeff. Jeff and Zack used to be the best of friends but then Jeff got "recruited" to be a popular, not even thinking about Zack.

Jeff saw Zack glaring and tapped Nick's shoulder and pointed. Nick turned to look at us resulting in the rest of his cronies and his girlfriend and her lackies to turn to us. All of them glaring.

Angel made an L with her hands that meant loser. And Nick flicked us off.

I retaliated by holding up my middle finger for them all to see, kissing it and them putting it on my ass meaning Kiss My Ass. And I finished off by mouthing "Fuck You and your whores too."

All of their glares deepened and I just laughed. The Populars hated us the most because we were the only one's in the School who stood up to them whenever we got the chance. We were their rivals, their ache nemesis I guess you could say.

The other kids in the school called us the Rebellion. They supported us, but were to chicken to participate. Wimps.

"Let's go guys." I said and we all went to our lockers laughing.

We were in the hallway talking at my locker when the principle, Roland Ter Borcht.

He walked past noticing my outfit and then stopped.

"Maximum," He said in a disapproving voice, I swear this man has it in for me.

"Roland," I was the only student in the school who dared to call any teacher by their first name, especially the principal.

He looked like he was about to say something, but disregarded it.

"Maximum, I think that we've been over the dress code, this year already. Every other day as a matter of fact." He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

I just twisted the black and silver diamond ring that was on my finger and sighed. "Roland, I thought we went over the fact that I don't care. I'll just serve the detention and we'll be done with it, and I'll see you tomorrow when I do it again." I said with a fake smile that said Bite me.

"I would also ask that you stop calling my by my-" He started but the bell rang

"Whoops, there's the bell Roland, It was just fabulous talking to you." I said in a fake cheery voice. "Bye guys." I said to my friends.

I had Drama next, and it was the only class I had without my friends. I walked in and took my usual seat next to the window.

Everyone was talking waiting for class to begin. Nick, Jeff, Angel, and two of her friends walked in. They crossed the classroom and stepped in front of a desk that were accompanied by two girls that were gossiping to themselves. They stopped talking when they realized who was in front of them.

"Your in me and Nikki's seats." Angel simply declared.

The two girls looked at each other, and began to hurriedly gather their stuff.

I rolled my eyes, it's rebellion time.

I walked over putting one hand on each one of the girl's shoulders and pushed them back down into their seats.

"You don't have to go anywhere, just make yourself comfortable. I'm sure the Bitch, I mean Angel, can find somewhere else to sit. There are a couple of seats up front for her and her cronies to sit." I said glaring at Angel with hatred.

The girls looked from me to Angel, but sat back down.

Angel glared at me, her friends joining in. Nick and Jeff had back up a little but were behind Angel and her two friends who were now at either side of her, I think there names were Veronica and Jenny.

"There's about to be a girl fight, dude" Jeff giggled to Nick who just stood there impassively looking at me.

"Me and Nikki always sit here." Was Angel's comeback.

"Well these two ladies were here first. First come, first serve. Maybe if you weren't in the Schoolyard constantly acting like you rule the school, you would have been here earlier to get the seats that you wanted."

The whole class was looking at us now.

"I always get this seat." She said again. "And I can't sit in the front, me and Nikki can't talk."

"First off, I think that it would be good for you to sit up front for a change, so you can get your brain out of the ditch it's been in for the past 17 years. And second, for Goodness sake, stop calling the boy Nikki," I said pointing to Nick. "If he wanted to be called Nikki her would have legally changed his name by now, Jeez woman, no straight man I know wants to be called Nikki. Unless…."

Angel's face was now completely red and she was practically shaking. And Nick got pretty pissed too. I guess being called gay wasn't on his to-do list today. I however, looked cool, calm, and collected.

"Look you Bitch, stay out of my business and I can call my boyfriend what ever I want. Isn't that right Nikki-Poo?" She said turning to Nick and hugging him. He grimaced a little at the name, I'm pretty sure only I noticed, and hugged her back.

Just then the teacher came in. "Morning class." She said. She looked up to see a group of kids in the middle of the classroom glaring at each other.

"Angel and company, please sit down. There are seats up front for you to sit in." The teacher said. I smiled in triumphant and Angel scowled and her friends did the same, while Nick and Jeff just groaned.

"You too, Max. Take your seat." The teacher said.

"Yes Nancy." I said, calling her by her first name.

She just sighed. And started class.

Through class Angel kept sending me glares form across the room. And I just smiled and waved mockingly at her.

The rest of the time I was day-dreaming and looking out of the window that I sat by.

Halfway through class a note was flung on my desk. I opened it

"_Watch Your Back_" I looked up to see Angel and her two friends looking at me with smug smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and got a pen to right back.

"_You can't scare me. Bring It On!!"_ I wrote. And I threw the note back.

* * *

A/N: First Chapter, Tell me what you think!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATENESS!!! Oh yeah, in the first chapter I said that it was Drama that they were in. But now I'm changing it to History. **

**K?**

**k.**

_**Finding Something New**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Well the rest of class went on uneventful. Until the last ten minutes or so. I had zoned out until then and I eventually forgot what class I was in.

"Okay. Finally what we've all been waiting for!!" Nancy said, "Partners for your history projects!!"

Everyone groaned.

"Now instead of you picking your project partners, I'm going to pick them for you. Since this is going to be on the subject of change, you will have to make a poster board, that some how represents some type of change in the past couple of centuries. It could be anything you want. The poster board must have a report on the subject, from _each _partner, displayed along with pictures. Anybody have any question before I assign your partners……No, okay." She started to name of names and I zoned out again, until I heard my name.

"….Max and Nick…"

Wait!!! WTF!!!!

#$!!$&&&!!!

Jsgtyherahsgfgfd!!!

"WHAT THE HELL!!!! NANCY DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!" I yelled

She just looked at me like she was expecting my reaction.

"Maximum…"

"Nancy…"

"Max, this is semester is on the subject of change, you know, Mixing it up, creating different bonds. I would put you with Angel, but then I would have to identify the bodies."

"Nancy may you please approach the desk." I said

She huffed, but walked up to my desk.

"I CANNOT make me work with him. If you do one of us may not come out alive and I'm going to have to go to trial for murder. I don't wanna go to jail Nancy! I want to be Free!! And as far away as possible from him." I said in a harsh whisper

"I'm sorry Max, but your going to have to deal with it." She said in a voice that said 'I'm the teacher so I make to rules otherwise I'll fail you…big time.'

Crap.

"Ugh!" I said and sunk my head into my arms that were on the table in defeat.

"Thank you, Maximum," She said. I could practically hear her smiling. Very few teachers could get me to do things that I didn't want to.

"Whatever." I said. It was muffled due to the fact that my head was still in my arms.

"Now class Get with your partners to discuss possible subjects and times where you can get together to work on your posters." She said

I mumbled curses on her under my breath and didn't stop when I heard the chair next to me slide out and someone sit in it scooting back up.

There was silence.

"I guess Karma's a bitch. Huh?" I heard a husky dark voice say.

I scowled and lifted my head up so he could see it. " You know what, shut up. You're stuck in this mess too."

He just shrugged and smirked, as if entertained by my loath for this situation.

Now I just wanted to slap him.

He was grinning now as if knowing how much I wanted to slap him but couldn't. Well, we're going to have to do something about that now aren't we?

"Ow! What was that for?!?!" he said after I "stretched" and my hand just happened to hit him upside his head. Oops?

"Stop smirking." Was all I simply said

"Maximum…" Nancy said with a sigh, " Don't be so childish and stop hitting Nick."

"I did not _hit_ him. I stretched and his head got in my way. If he was smart he would have used his uselessly slow reflexes to move his head out of the way." I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Whatever. I have the reflexes of a cat." Nick said rolling his eyes

"Yeah. A dead cat." I mumbled

"Enough you two. Make your plans or I'll make them for you." She said just as Nick was about to say something.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. You come to my house after school and don't be late or I'll get my dog on you." Okay, so I don't have a dog. But I will sure as hell get one if it means making him miserably.

He glared and I glared back and then the bell rang. The rest of the day went on uneventful, if not boring.

I was walking with Gazzy, JJ, and Nudge to my car when I heard footsteps behind me. They were quiet but not quiet enough, I still heard them. I said goodbye to my friends and then turned around to see my stalker.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I said rolling my eyes

"Why, I just wanted a ride to your house so I wouldn't be late. I would hate for you to 'get your dog on me'" he said n a mocking tone

I glared at him. "Get in the car" I said coldly

He ran around to the other side and got into the passengers seat. I groaned and got into the driver's seat.

I turned on the ignition and Nick didn't hesitate to begin to irritate me by changing the radio station continually.

Grr.

This was going to be a long ride.


	3. D

OMFG! I'm SO SORRY

I have been SO busy lately. High School is a just so Stressful. Between Step team, FBLA, volleyball, Schoolwork, Home, Family && Friends, My life has been pretty hectic.

But I promise

I'll update either this week

Or next.

I know it's been forever and you've all probably givin up on me

But hang in there I swear

I hate it when people abandon their stories

And I refuse to do the same to you

With Love Always

Someone2LoveMe


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to give a super long Authors note. So I'm ju8st going ot say for those of you who have stuck tith my stories and lame excuses for not updating THANK YOU, And for those of you have just started to read my story, I hope you enjoy :**

**Finding Something New**

**Chapter 3**

"If You push one more button I swear I'll break your fingers and feed you to my dog." I couldn't take it anymore. We'd been in my car for all of 5 minutes and I think he managed to tune into every radio station in the area.

I'm.

Going.

TO KILL HIM.

He smiled and said "Fine." And reclined his seat and put his feet on my dashboard. Now That is where I draw the line.

But before I could say anything he spoke. Unfortunately. "So what are you thinking about?" He asked casually.

"How to bury your body and hide the evidence." I Responded as I turned to him with a sly smirk on my face. He looked as if he was contemplating whether or not I was kidding.

I just smile and turned my attention back to the road. After a moment he seemed to get the fact that I wouldn't kill him, and was silent for the rest of the ride.

We pulled up to my house about 10 minutes later. Wordlessly I got out of the car silently hoping that he would be stupid enough to stay in the car for the rest of the day. My hopes were brought crashing down when I heard a slam of a car door and light footsteps falling rapidly on the ground to catch up to me.

I just sighed as I walked up to my door and unlocked it. I walked inside and breathed in the sent of cinnamon and apples. The scent the seemed to forever stay in my house.

"Nice place."

My serenity was broken by two simple words from one simply stupid person. I sihed once again and frustration and walked the length across my living room to my kitchen at a quick pace.

When I turned around Nick was right behind me. Still looking around. I guess he was surprised how big the place was. Go figure.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen," I said, bringing his attention back to me. "Our project of change is going to be on Fashion. How it's changed from the past ad what not, yadahyadahya. Now leave." I said. I turned around and went to the refrigerator o get a Coke.

When I turned around he was still there. I looked at him and he started back. I stared harder and he stared harder back. I glared and he glared back. Until I slammed my unopen Pepsi can onto the counter and threw my hands up in the air. "What do you want from me?!"

He just said "I need to know when to show up, so you wont 'get your dog on me'" he said with a cocky tone.

I glared one last time before I exited the room to go into the living room where the computer was. I took a single sheet of blank computer paper and a pen, and walked back into the kitchen. You'll show up here everyday after school except on Fridays from 3 o'clock to 6 to work on the project." I drew a chart on he paper that resembled a calendar and wrote the times and dates of when he would come over.

"Why do you hate us so much?" He asked in the silence

The question was so random it took me a minute to figure out who and what he was talking about before I could answer.

"It's not that I _hate_ you guys. I just cant tolerate the way you treat others. You deserve to know what it's like to be intimidating every once and a while." I said. I went back to finishing the calendar.

"Don't you think you should get to know us before you judge us?" he asked

"Well I could tell you the same thing. The way Angel treats every other person in the school. Her manipulative ways don't go with me, and the way you tease girls to get what you want and walk around like you own everything. The way Jeff acts towards Zack. And To think that they used to be best friends. And don't get me started on the little wannabe drones you guys lead around like little puppets. It's all so stupid and childish." I finished looking him in the eye daring him to challenge me.

Before he could answer my front door burst open and my mother came through. At first I just thought she tripped over the door frame as she does every other time she walks through door. But then I realized the look in her eyes and the sway of her body when she tried to stand.

She was drunk. Again.

And having Nick around wasn't making it better.

A/N. The chapter after this is the chapter were Max and Nick start to bond. So basically it'll get better after this point. So hold in there. I'll update again when I finish up updating the rest of my FF's. or maybe earlier because I'm really into this now and have TONS of new ideas. Talk to you guys later.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sweetrthanyou: **_thanks. No pressure, haha. Sorry I haven't updated. I wont go into lame excuses this time. But I'll TRY to update one of my stories about once a week. That's truly the best I could do. Or I might just finish one story at a time, starting with this one, seeing as it gets the most reviews

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Ohmygod." Was all I could say.

She comes home like this at least 1 a week, but it's usually when I'm at school and when I get home she's passed out on the couch.

THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Nick whispered behind me.

"nothing." I mumbled. This is possibly one of the worst things that could ever happen to me.

"Oh, hi Darlin'. Did you find the whisky?" My mom slurred drunkenly from her mouth.

"No mom, there is no whisky. Come and lay down." I said soothingly walking over to her quickly ready to help her lay down on the couch.

"Oh, well damn. It bet your no good son of a bitch father took it." She said lying down on the couch with a sigh.

I flinched at her words. No matter how many times I insult my own father in my head, it always hurts to hear my mom say it.

I guess she saw me cause she said, "Aww, baby. It's okay, we don't need that man. He was nothing but a bastard and we're doing better without him." She slurred.

"That doesn't explain why he left." I whispered. I felt the familiar burning in my eyes as I traced the light scar on my neck from _that_ day.

Even though I didn't mean for anyone else to hear me, she did. "Oh to hell with that. It's my fault, I drove him away. I'm the cause of this." She said stroking my face.

"Mom, don't be like that."

"……you know your right. It's YOUR fault."

I didn't try to hide the flinch this time.

"You're a no good SLUT. Wearing all those damn runway clothes. All you do is take fucking pictures with your dim-witted friends. I'm telling you Max, your never going to get anywhere in your life doing that useless shit. _Modeling. Pft. _That's probably why your father left, because he saw how useless you were." With that she turned around on the couch, so she was laying down facing the back of the couch.

All I could do was stare at her back for a minute to pull myself together. "I'll get you some aspirin." I mumbled to no one in particular seeing as she was obviously passed out.

I went to the bathroom, and shut the door and let the tears fall down my face. This happens every now and then. My mom, when she's drunk, bringing up my father and blaming me for it. I tried not to let it get to me, but the truth was, part of me wanted him to come back so we could be a happy family and part of me DID think it was my fault he left. I stayed in the bathroom for about 5 minutes, pulling myself together.

I grabbed the aspirin bottle and headed out of the bathroom only to collide with a wide chest.

"I thought you left." I said, looking at anywhere on his face but his eyes. If there was sympathy in them I don't think I could take it. I don't need sympathy. Sympathy is for people who can stick up for themselves. I'm strong and it needs to stay that way.

"No, I figured I'd stay in case you needed help"

"Well I don't thanks. You can go." I said walking around him and to the kitchen. I got a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water.

I turned around and went to the living room, ignoring the shadow of Nick following me around the house. I sat the water and the aspirin on the side of the table, and then walked to the dining room not bothering to turn around knowing that he was falling me.

"Look, it's no big deal okay. Everything's fine. You can leave." I said turning around seeing his Chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into mine.

He looked unsure, and then said, "You know I'm not the way you think I am. I can help you."

"Well, there's nothing to be helped with. Everything's fine."

"Max-"

"No. Just stop. Please leave." I said staring him straight in the face.

He sighed and turned around. I walked with him to the foyer and watched as he picked up his backpack and draped it over his shoulder. "Bye," he said, "tomorrow three o'clock?"

I nodded and he turned around and opened the door. "oh and Nick?"

He turned around as I said, "If you tell anyone about this I'll make your life hell." I said being completely serious.

He just smirked and began to walk home.

What is it with him?

_**DON'T PANIC!**_

_**There will be more by the end of the weekend and/or next Friday.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm just gonna start _

"Oh fuck." Was what I heard immediately after a loud thump from the living room. My mom must have woken up, falling off the couch in the process.

It was the morning after mom's 'outburst' and I had fell asleep restlessly and had a dreamless night, thank god.

I got up grumpily knowing that if I didn't help her, she would probably end up kill herself because of her hangover. Serves her right.

I walked slowly downstairs making as much noise as possible, as a little payback for the day before. I was happy to see her face scrunched up in pain as and her hands over her ears as I approached her on the couch.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" I said unnecessarily loudly.

"Max, shut the hell up. Look, I'm sorry okay. God, just help me up." She said practically whispering, and her eyes shut in an attempt to handle the migraine I'm sure was pulsing in her head.

But I wasn't done yet, "Well I don't know why you need help getting up. You got up just fine yesterday to go out with your man whore of a boyfriend and drink all day. And you walked pretty damn fine when you came through that door swaying like a damn idiot. So I think you can manage." With that I turned around and walked upstairs stomping as loudly as I could.

"Maxxxx. Maaaaax." She moaned in protest as I continued to stomp.

I wasn't really going to leave her there; both she and I knew that, but she could wait until I finish getting ready for school.

After my LOONNNGGG, hot, steaming, LOONNGGG, shower, I got dressed afterwards, choosing to wear dark skinny jeans with a white shirt that had 'Good Girls Love' in black and 'Bad Boys' In red basically covering the whole shirt. Lame: yes. Cute: duhh. My shoes were white and black Vans with the tongue sticking out in front of the pants.

Of course I took my time picking out my outfit and doing my other routinely things.

I brushed my teeth, making sure I brushed EVERY SINGLE tooth individualy. My dentist would be proud. Combing out my hair, choosing to put it in a half ponytail with side swept bangs, making sure that every strand was in perfect position.

When all of this was done, I walked downstairs a bit quieter this time and made myself a bowl of cereal. I took my Coa-Coa Puffs back into the living room and sat in front of my mom.

She looked at me. "So you're hittin me pretty hard this morning. I must have done something pretty bad." She said with a weak smile.

I only crunched my Coa-Coa Puffs loudly and looked at her in between bites.

I love my mom, but there was no room for sympathy in these cases. At this moment she doesn't have my respect and doesn't deserve it.

When I finished my cereal I washed the bowl, and wordlessly carried my mom upstairs, well more like dragged her but whatever, to the bathroom so she could take a shower.

I waited outside the door for when she came out. And I then again dragged her to her room, and laid her on the bed, where she immediately went to sleep.

Through all of this, I managed to be late for school, therefore in need of my truck. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door.

I arrived at school in the middle of first period and I figured it wasn't worth trying to go to first period to get the third degree. So walked lazily around the school dodging stray teachers and patrolling security guards.

I was walking down freshman hallway just cause I'm cool like that. Out of nowhere I was pulled into a janitor's closet by a strong hand, which immediately covered my mouth to drown out my screams of protest.

My first thought was, 'this hand smells kinda good.'

And my second was 'this closet is really small'

It was so tight that my kidnapper and I were practically chest to chest. It was obviously a boy, because no girl could smell this could, and he was about a foot taller than me.

I looked up and saw _him._

I slapped his hands away, and scowled at him, "Nick! What the Hell! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

He just chuckled. "You should be thanking me. Security was just about to turn down this hallway. Why do you think I'm in here?"

_**NICKS POV**_

"Well I don't know, I would guess to have little happy time with yourself." She said with a scowl on her face.

I just scowled back. But I couldn't concentrate on scowling for much longer with her so close to me. Every time she tried to move, she would bump into me, sending small shocks up my arm to my chest and my….other place. I noticed how she kinda looked cute when she was agitated. When Angel looked agitated, all I noticed was how much bitchier she got. Sure Max could be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but there was something about her ferocity, her ability to handle everything in her life by herself, that made her so…_hot_.

This is so backwards; no one had ever had this effect on me. I always had this effect on _them_.

There was something wrong with me. I had Angel, one of the hottest, most popular girls in school. And here I was noticing _her_. God, there was something wrong with me.


	7. I'm not dead

Okay

Okay. I know you guys think I gave up. And I know your probably sick of hearing me say this. But I HAVENT ABANDONED FANFICTION. Nor do I plan to. I'm was on a small hiatus. My best friend passed away, and frankly fanfiction isn't at the top of my to do list right now. I just got back after being away for a couple of months to try to get over what happened.

also, to help with my updating I will be updating and _finishing_ this story first. I know half of you are probably rolling your eyes going 'pft!' at that, but I will finish whether you believe it or not.

To prove to you that I have been thinking about you guys and this story, Here's a small preview for the following chapters.

_He swirled around, anger and ferocity crossing his features I waves. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' he screamed, taking 5 steps towards me closing the distance between us to almost nothing. If I took a deep breath our chests would touch. _

'_What the hell are you talking about! This isn't any of your business! I was doing fine before I met you and I'm doing fine now! Now move out of my way!' I screamed at him. _

_I went to move around him but the big block head just moved in front of me again. At that point the only that was going through my head is 'im going to kill him!' _

_My frustrations built up until my hand seemed to raise itself up on its own in an attempt to hit him. But all he did was catch my wrist and push me back until I was against the wall. Holding my wrist above my head he pushed me until my back was flat and practically his whole body was against mine. I couldn't help but notice how tingly my skin felt when his skin came into contact with mine. My breaths started to come out in short rasps, but I blamed it on how tightly his body was against mine, limiting the air to my lungs._

_With his other hand he forced my face to look up into his angry eyes. My anger dissipated slightly as I look into his dark brown eyes, temporarily getting lost until he spoke. _

'_Don't let them break you; you're the strongest person I know, but its okay to have help sometimes. Let me help you.' he whispered lightly, his breath fanning over my face, and his eyes growing softer. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to spill. Even after everything I'd done to him, he still wanted to help me. _

_He cared. _

_I opened my eyes to see his face a lot closer than before. But this time, I didn't do anything about it. He looked into my eyes and down to my lips and back up to my eyes again. And thenn…._

_Don't jump to conclusions you may be surprised what happens next >. Reviews are love, the more reviews I get, the more I know how many people read the story. The more people read the story. The more motivation I have to update in the next say…week at the most_


	8. Chapter 6

This is a short chapter

This is a short chapter. But relax. There's going to be another one either tomorrow or Wednesday. Definitely.

_But first. If someone else brings up my typos, ill swear ill scream until I'm blue in the face. I KNOW. And I apologize; I try to catch as many as I can. I type fast (about 80 a minute) and I don't have time to notice ALL of my mistakes. I change a most of the ones I catch. But I have someone willing to do a beta for me, so we wont have to worry about this much longer._

_Now, To start the story. And don't forget to check out the review responses at the bottom of the chapter. _

MF

MF

MF

"UGH! Get the hell off my foot, you..you..UGH!" I yelled exasperated as I hit _his_ chest trying to make more space in between us, which was a complete waste of time. The closet was about the size of a rat hole.

"Will you relax," he said looking annoyed, "we wont be in here much longer. The bell should ri-"

RINNNGG!!

Never in my life have I been so thankful for school bells. I couldn't get out of that closet fast enough. The only thing that could have been worse than being trapped in a closet with the most horribly annoying person on earth is running into his egotistical jealous girlfriend. While coming out of a closet. With her boyfriend. With out clothes wrinkled from the close contact, and labored breathing from trying withstand sucking in as little as toxic janitor fumes as possible. Now if that's not suggestive, I dont know what is.

Which, with my lovely luck, just so happen to happen. I ran into her in my hurry to leave the closet making her drop all of her books.

"RIDE! What the hell are yo- NICKY POO?! What are you doing in a closet with _her_?!"

Nick openly rolled his eyes at her nickname for him as she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing a scene, like I had just killed her dog or something. Jeez. Drama queen, much?

"First off, my name is _MAX._ If I wanted to be called by my last name, I'd make it my first name, alright? And second, we didn't do anything so chill. I'll just be on my way." I turned to Nick and said, "have fun with your whore, and ill see you after school to get this project over with." And with a smile I turned away as I saw Angel turned red n the face from anger. Max 1. Angel 0.

But once again, my luck wont allow me to walk away unscathed. I'm about 10 feet from where I left nick and angel stranding, pushing my way though the small group of bystanders that had taken up the opportunity to watch Angel freak out.

Anyway, 10 feet from point A and I feel something hit me in my shoulder. Hard.

Oh. No. She. Didn't.

I turned around to see Angel with a smug, oh-yes-I-did look on her face. Nick looked between us, confused and shocked.

"Ohhhhh, its on." I said as I turned around taking long strides back to Angel. By the time I got there my fist had swung back, and I had hit her in the face before she had tiem to react.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. And thank you for your thoughts too. Sorry if I didn't resond to your review, these are just the ones I thought would need a bit of feedback.

**Sweetrthanyou** – thank you for your concern 3

**BabySuni** – haha, well that's because he kinda is. It's the challenge that this story is responding too. Max and Fang are apart of two rival "clans." And I decided to apply it to high school, so they have to be complete opposites. And he doesn't exactly sleep with every hot girl. He's just a popular who thinks he's better than everyone else and Max is there to push him off his pedestal a bit.

**Weird But Normal**- thanks hun. I know, I'm horrible at grammar but I had someone offer me a beta, so there wont be much more problems with this.

**O Wingless One**- I was just a bit busy. I'd probably never abandon my stories. That'd be rude. It just takes a while for me to put them up. Thanks for your review :

**golden-clawed-angel** – haha. Ill put some more of Nick's POV just for you : )

**Nathaniel7733 **– haha. Yeah, I think she does. It helps with the high school image and the whole rival "clan" thing if she's kinda mean and bitchy all the time.


	9. Chapter 7

So I'm basically grounded, and have to sneak a couple of updates in before my parents get home

So I'm basically grounded, and have to sneak a couple of updates in before my parents get home. The only reason I can update now is because I had to pay my brother 5 dollars not to tell my parents I'm on the computer. Isn't he just wonderful….except only he's not. So ON WITH THE STORY!

_M&F_

_M&F_

_M&F_

Finding Something New

Chapter 7

"MAXIMUM!" a certain purple-faced principal yelled as he slammed the door to his office.

"Roland." I stated simply in a bored tone adding to the bruised color of his face.

"Maximum, I have 2 very angry parents on the phone that are absolutely furious that their daughter has a broken nose due to your outrageous behavior. And stop calling me Roland!" he said as he stood behind his desk leaning over it looking me in the face. I'm guessing it was his attempt to be 'tough' or whatever but I'm not sure, the look didn't quiet work for him.

"So tell 'em it wasn't me. I think they'd believe that she just ran into a wall or something seeing as she's lacking a majority of her brain cells. " I said with a small smug smile on my face, ignoring his last comment. I turned to see Angel glaring at me over the ice pack that was sitting on her nose. This made me chuckle lightly.

Nick was sitting next to her, rubbing her back gently, and also looking at me. His expression was hard to read, and I didn't even try to decipher it at the moment.

Angel started to speak at that moment, "I have the normal amount of brain cells THANK YOU! And stop looking at my boyfriend you whore. You probably tricked my poor Nikki in that closet and he got caught in your webs of deception. Poor Nikki-poo." She said turning to stock the side of his face flirtatiously with her hand that wasn't holding the ice pack to her face.

This is the point where I started to laugh out loud, and hysterically I may add. I was practically rolling on the floor, I don't think I'd laughed that hard in nearly forever. She sounded so…._funny._ She sounded congested and like one side of her nose was blocked off, making her sound like Kermit the Frog with a cold but worse. Also, to add on to this simply hilarious situation, Nick's face when she called him Nikki-Poo AGAIN, and started to stroke his face was completely worth the death glare I was getting from my pal the principal for laughing so hard on his floor. This moment was the essence of ROTFL.

I sat back in my chair gasping for breath before I attempted to speak again, "okay, I'm okay. Oh jeez, that made my day," I said still giggling lightly, and then turned to Angel and said, "say something again, so peter piper picked a pickle pepper or something." Angel just glared and I looked at him to see that his eyes looked slightly amused and the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly. But I think I was the only one that noticed.

"Maximum." Roland said in a warning one

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Oh come ON. You can't tell me that wasn't funny. She sounded like she's been breathing in helium for the last 17 years," I said the memory of her talking making me giggle again at the thought.

"Regardless, of how funny you think Angel's voice is. –"

"you know what I wonder?" I interrupted him randomly, "why they would name Satan's _spawn_…._Angel_. I mean really, of all names. That sounds pretty ironicto me." I finished really talking to myself.

"UGH!" Angel tried to lung at me, but Nick held her back. And me being the mature person that I am, stuck out my tongue at her.

I believe that makes the score Max: 2. Angel: nada. Well actually since I hit her that ups my score up about 20 points. Bwahaha. I'm on a roll today.

"Punishment is in order Mrs. Ride," Roland said, his hands rubbing his temples on either side of his face, ignoring the last couple of moments following my outburst.

"You are to be suspended for the next 4 days, and will be in detention for the next month after that. Is that understood?"

"Yup." I said simply, popping a piece of gum in my mouth. He seemed shocked by my lack of care for the punishment. If you ask me, hitting that egotistical Barbie was worth it. "Do I have the pleasure to leave now, or are you going to make me suffer though the rest of the school day?" I asked hoping for the best

"I've called your mom and she says she'd rather you'd stay for the rest of the day so you can get any work you're going to miss over the next couple of days."

Damn, was all I thought. "Well damn. Is that optional?"

Roland just shook his head and said, "Its your own fault Maximum."

"Have we all just ignored the fact that she hit me first? With a _book _no less. I'm pretty sure she's in for a punishment of her own."

"She will receive her pusnishm-"

"You mean mommy and daddy have talked you out of giving her any. Of course." Without another word I grabbed my bag and I left the office, stalking off to my 2nd period class. I looked at Angel as I was leaving to see she had a smug smile on her face making me scowl.

Thus bumping her score up to 1. #&

When I got there I just opened the door, slammed it shut, and sat down next to JJ with a huff ignoring the glares I was getting from the teacher and the stares I was getting from my classmates.

She looked at me questionably, and I shook my head saying I'd tell her later. There was an awkward silence, and then the teacher started to talk again like nothing had happened.

Class went on boringly as usual, with me fuming in my seat in the back of class with JJ giving me side-glances.

When the bell rang I got up and mumbled to the teacher I needed the work for the next 4 days work, also having to explain to her why.

When I finally left the classroom, JJ was outside waiting for me.

"I'll tell you and the rest of the guys at lunch. It's going to take a while to explain."

She nodded and gave me a quick hug and left to go to her class.

I went to my next class and the one after that, having to tell Gazzy and Nudge that I'd tell them the scoop at lunch as well.

When lunch came, we all sat down and I told them everything. From what happened when Nick was at my house, what happened when my mom came in, what happened this morning, at home and when I was held captive in a closet, to punching Angel, to everything that happened in the principle's office.

"That bitch!" JJ Said

"Alright! Go Ma-ax!" Gazzy said hi-fiving me, "Its about time some hit the skank bag in the face." He said chuckling.

Nudge however was still giggling uncontrollably from when I told her about what Angel sounded like when she talked, "Is that why she's talking like that!?" she said, tears streaming down her face form laughing so hard, "She's been telling everyone she hit her nose after saving a little boy from a burning car!"

A burning car? Now if people believe that, the world has really reached an all time low. I mean come on, right?

We were all laughing before we knew it.

But our laughing was interrupted by a coughing sound, I turned around to see Angel of all people, flanked by a majority of the popular and their clones.

Oh what fun.

M&F

M&F

M&F

Don't hate me? Haha, I swear I was going to continue, but i'm kinda pushing it as it is, my dad should be home any second. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
